


new neighbors

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [120]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Albino Dave Strider, Albino Karkat Vantas, Deaf Dave Strider, Drabble, Humanstuck, M/M, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Karkat meets his new neighbor.





	new neighbors

Karkat walked down the crowded streets of the city. The wind was blowing his white hair, and the boy just wanted to get home. School had been a pain in the ass, and his bag was so heavy, not to mention all the damn bullies.

 

Well, excuse him for being albino, that’s totally something he could have chosen himself and therefor get bullied for. Kids fucking sucked.

 

He walked across the street as soon as the light turned green, and was on his way. The moment he arrived at his apartment complex was heaven. Everything was the same, except the moving truck outside. New neighbors in the building probably, not that he cared.

 

But as he was walking up the stairs, he began to care. He stopped right in his track. There was a boy there, with extremely pale skin and white hair just like him sitting down on the floor, could he also be?

 

He looked cute, and Karkat decided that he needed to talk to him.

 

“Hey.”

 

The boy just looked at him, but didn’t answer.

 

“I said hey. What’s your deal?”

 

The boy still just looked at Karkat, before he took out a, paper from his pocket? And handed it to him. He read it.

 

_ Hey, my name’s Dave. Sorry if I don’t answer, I’m deaf. _

 

Oh, oh.

 

That made sense.

 

He nodded, and immediately began to sign, which surprised Dave.

 

_ “Hey, I’m Karkat. You’re Dave right?” _

 

_ “You, can sign?” _

 

_ “Yeah. My brother’s girlfriend is deaf. Are you moving in?” _

 

_ “Yeah, me and my bro are. You seem cool, do you wanna hang out later?” _

 

_ “Sure. I live on the third floor. Last name is Vantas. Just come over whenever you want.” _

 

_ “Cool. I’m on the fifth floor, last name’s Strider. I hope to see you around.” _

 

They finished their conversation, and then Karkat walked up to his floor with a smile on his face. Dave was really cute. He looked forward to getting to know him.


End file.
